


Как же мило, очень мило

by acerbicapplecoffee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Running Away, Tumblr Prompt, repost in original language, total psychological drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee
Summary: А на фотографии были Амане и глянцевое розовое зарево вечера, каких выдалось на редкость много в первом десятилетии двадцать первого века.





	Как же мило, очень мило

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [very sweet, very nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246730) by [acerbicapplecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee). 



Откровенно говоря, Такада, даже несмотря на то, что и сама была медийной персоной, никогда по-настоящему не желала понимать, чем девушек, в общем и целом, кстати, оставлявших впечатление особ, четко знающих себе цену, так влечет модельная профессия и почему после каждого объявления о кастинге всё те же самые девушки растерянно бились о стены коридоров, как мотыльки о ночной фонарик, а телефонные трубки и почтовые ящики расплавлялись от слез и горечи жалоб — точнее, Такада сознавала это разумом, однако соглашаться с таким положением вещей не спешила, а собственную работу воспринимала как занятие значительное и очень ответственное, хотя и предполагавшее кое-что, по сути связывающее её и тех несчастных воедино — продажу лица; а если Такада не понимала моделей, то об айдолах она и вовсе была далеко не самого лестного мнения: в ее голове не укладывалось, как можно обрекать себя на вечное полудетское паясничанье, как можно прыгать на сцене под дурацкие песенки двух вариаций — про любовь побольше и про любовь поменьше, причём вторая попадалась гораздо чаще, — как будто тебе до сих пор пятнадцать лет, как вообще можно себя настолько не уважать и светить своею дуростью на всю страну? — и ей было гораздо проще считать их без преувеличения странными людьми, не вдаваясь в детали. Ненормальными. По-вежливому — с чудинкой.  
Амане же полностью вписывалась в эту категорию. Амане была более чем странной: что в голову взбредет, то и скажет; чего только не захочется, то и сделает, — и, может быть, поэтому Такада совсем не удивилась, уже в пятый раз получив светло-розовый надушенный конверт, маленький такой, в котором лежал только сложенный вдвое листок бумаги такого же цвета — развернув его, можно было разобрать выведенное тонкими и сумасбродными линиями с лиловым отливом: «Вызов на дуэль».  
 _То же место, то же время! Торопись, Такада!_  
И в пятый же раз она ответила, а зачем — непонятно.

Розовый... И тут — розовый.  
Такой бесстыжий цвет...

— Ты взрослеть так и не собираешься, да, Амане-сан?   
— Зачем? Это скучно, Такада! Тебе, конечно, не понять, ты скучной родилась и скучной помрешь, но вот девушке в самом расцвете красоты и обаятельности просто необходимы приключения. Хоть какие-нибудь!   
— Для начала научись правильно ручку держать в руках. Выучи другую песню. «Вызов на дуэль»...   
— Если не развлекаться, то зачем и жить?   
— И как только додумалась...   
— Я шла по улице, вижу — розовая кошка. С розовой ленточкой. Она мне и подсказала, шепнула на ушко. Я в первый раз не расслышала, и она меня поцарапала. Вот — смотри. Пришлось слушать внимательнее.   
— Ну и глупо. Розовая кошка, розовая ленточка, розовая бумага...  
— Подожди!.. Куда — подожди. Пойдем.  
— Снова сюда же? Безвкусица. Нужно себя уважать, Амане-сан.  
— Тебе нравится. Мне нравится. Я тебя, Такада, насквозь вижу: ты не можешь устоять, а если не пойдешь, жалеть будешь, это же так мило, очень-очень-очень мило!..  
— Отпусти… Хорошо. Хорошо, пойдем.  
— Очень мило, очень мило!..

То же место, то же время, и в пятый, и в шестой, и в седьмой, и в восьмой, и в девятый, и в бог знает какой раз.

Еще до того, как они заходят в номер, Такаде примерно представляется, на что тот будет похож: три комнаты, пользоваться будут только двумя, но в гораздо большей степени — одной, если не поменяются планы, гладкие стены, большое окно и тюлевые занавески до пола, небольшой столик, букет в хрустальной вазе, два кресла, ковровые полы, двуспальная кровать, и везде, на каждой поверхности окажется что-нибудь розовое, как Амане умудряется, как договаривается, неужели специально доплачивает, и откуда только деньги берёт, розовый будет кричать о себе, будет бить по глазам, нужно перетерпеть, ведь теперь Амане по-другому не может — и номер действительно таким и оказывается; они заходят, осматривают помещение, присаживаются, некоторое время молчат и глядят друг на друга, а потом кто-нибудь из них молча поднимается, берет другую за руку, отводит в другую комнату и снимает одежду, а одежда у Амане вся такая, будто только со сцены, и когда Такада прикасается к Амане, а та, не проронив ни звука, что невероятно, запускает пальцы в ее волосы, Такаде кажется, что с каждым вздохом она всё больше и больше заражается от Амане необратимой абсурдностью и теперь они обе представляют собой исключительно нелепое зрелище.

— Сфотографируй меня! Сфотографируй! Быстрее, Такада!   
— Тебе… Сейчас?..  
— Да, да! Где камера?   
— Амане! Вот наглости...  
— Какая же медленная... А хвастаешься — университет закончила. И где он, твой университет? Надо понимать, что говорят люди! Двигайся быстрее: упустишь — пожалеешь!..  
— На лицо надеешься? Думаешь, ты и сейчас красивая? Думаешь, камера тебя и такой полюбит?   
— Я не думаю — я знаю. Особенная красота. О-со-бен-на-я. Тебе такой точно больше не увидеть. Ни в Токио! Ни во всей Японии! Нигде! Быстрее!

Здесь не нашлось фотоаппарата, и пришлось снимать на камеру телефона, руки тряслись, и на экране отображались маленькие снимки слегка не в фокусе, один снимок за другим — лицо, лицо, тело, другая поза, руки, лицо, глаза — и ни Такада, ни Амане не хотели останавливаться и не могли, смени позу, иди сюда, ближе ко мне, давай, один снимок за другим, один снимок за другим...

Наверное, Амане — со своими крохотными ручками, кругленьким личиком, песенками про маленькую любовь, болтовней на вечерних шоу, хвостиками на прозрачных резиночках, аляповатыми нарядами, блестяшками, телепомехами, миловидностью на людях, развязностью при Такаде, выкриками, цепкими объятьями и отчаянностью — полностью принадлежала своему времени: если бы кто-нибудь изучал ее, как изучают культурные явления, в статьях бы писалось, что она его олицетворяет; но всякое время рано или поздно уходит, культурные явления стираются из памяти, журнальные снимки выцветают, кассеты с телевизионными передачами складываются на архивную полку, а Амане уйти не смогла, она до сих пор танцует, окутанная розовым светом, как девочка, шаг влево, шаг вправо, хлопок в ладоши, поворот, вызывает Такаду на придуманные дуэли, спорит о какой-то миражной красоте — как же это мило, очень-очень мило — и развеивается по ветру.

— И всё-таки что-то не так, только не могу понять... Не получается… Ты куда? Уже уходишь?  
— Нет… Еще нет. Пока время есть.  
— Хорошо. Знаешь, Такада... Наверное, я еще попробую придумать новую песню. Когда-нибудь потом. Может быть. Будешь спать?  
— Буду.   
— Тогда — спокойной ночи.   
— Спокойной ночи.

...а на фотографии были Амане и глянцевое розовое зарево вечера, каких выдалось на редкость много в первом десятилетии двадцать первого века, на фотографии были Амане и тонкие розовые одеяла, которые, укрывая, раскрывают еще больше, на фотографии были Амане и зацелованные впервые на этой постели, но не впервые этим человеком розовые губы, на фотографии были Амане и привычный немигающий взгляд сквозь объектив, на фотографии была Амане, розовым шепотом выкрикивающая чье-то имя снова и снова, безостановочно, а на фотографии был пересвеченный розовый силуэт, которым оставалась и останется Амане, а на фотографии была Амане, Амане и только Амане, а на последней фотографии была...

19.06.17


End file.
